


Love is all around

by ThePhoenix9



Category: The 100 (TV), Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenix9/pseuds/ThePhoenix9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer meets Christen and friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Spencer get up," the voice of a 69 year old man yelled through the door. I groaned in annoyance before rolling on my side to look at my alarm clock I see its 5:10. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and stretch my back out before standing. I walk over to my dresser picking a light blue shirt with white polka dots, dark color jeans and my black snapback with the final touches of my typical black Nike high tops.

I went into the bathroom across the hall to take a shower. After twenty minutes I walk back out the bathroom and bump into my sister Hope. "Wow Spence. Morning to you too," Hope smirks looking me up and down. I'm standing in nothing but a towel. "I'll see you at breakfast sis."

I nodded walking into my room to get dressed. I brushed my wet hair before proceeding to blow dry it. I grab my backpack and run downstairs to the front door where I place my pack. I make sure to visualize my backpacks color and Hopes since ours are almost identical, mine is black while hers is dark blue. I walk to the dining room to join the rest of my family.

"Morning kiddo," my mother Sarah said.

"Morning Sarah, Abby, grandma, grandpa," I say in my raspy voice. We started eating our usual pancake, bacon, egg and sausage meal accompanied with fruits. Once we were done grandpa and grandma took up the plates and went into the kitchen. Abby, Sarah, Hope and I grabbed our bags and headed to the silver sedan. Its a 40 minute drive from our house to school. It was 6:20 when we left. Which means we have an hour to make ourselves acquainted with the school. At least I know my moms will be teaching so if I run into trouble I can find them.

"Spencer I'll be in room 223 upstairs behind the gym," Abby said as she continued driving. 

"Got it mom," I said looking out the window.

"And I'll be in room 104 near the front office, okay Spence," Sarah stated looking over at me.

I give a small nod and a smile as I put my headphones in and listen to Pandora. I look at a dancing Hope in amusement before dancing with her. We continue this until we're at school before we've even put the car in park our parents are laughing at us. I have to it admit it was really bad but we are really good dancers. At our first foster home our guardians made us take dance classes. That, however, was ten years ago this is our eighth foster home. Hope and I have been inseparable ever since we met when we were five. We've grown up to be the perfect friends and sisters. Abby and Sarah took us in a few weeks ago when we were in juvie for underage drinking and beating a guy up pretty badly. He totally deserved it and everyone knew this but no one wanted to vouch for us, so, yeah. Hope wants this to be permanent and so do I but, I know it wont last.

We get out the car and head to the double doors. Abby holds the door open for us before giving Hope and I a pat on the back and giving Sarah a quick kiss as she headed towards her floor. Hope and I gave Sara a quick one armed hug before walking around the school. Hope headed to the track after our walk to, as she put it, 'get in a feel for the outdoors.' I went towards the office where I accidentally bumped into someone. She was tan, shorter than me and very pretty.

"Sorry dude. I wasn't paying attention," she said apologetically.

"Its cool I wasn't really paying very much attention either," I said I feel Hope wrap her arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, you guys are the new kids aren't you? I'm Tobin. Tobin Heath," the tan girl said holding her hand out.

"Yeah. I'm Hope Solo," she said shaking Tobin's hand.

"I'm Spencer. Spencer Blake," I said with a small smile before shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you two if you want to head to class you can. Most the teachers don't mind unless you're really loud," Tobin stated.

"Really," Hope asked impressed," what are you doing here so early?"

"We'll me and my friends were just out playing soccer just to get in extra training before try-outs. You two play we could use two more," Tobin said smiling before a girl with a raspy voice called her over to the group of girls with duffle bags. Tobin waved us over.

"Guys this is Hope and Spencer they're new to school. Spencer, Hope this is Alex, Cheney, A-rod, Ali, Ashlyn, Kelley and Christen," Tobin pointed to each one as she introduced them.

So you guys know how in Twilight the wolves basically imprint on someone... Yeah totally think that that happened and on the first day of school, with a new family that we might not stay in and while that's wonderful we both look pass them to see the one person that is willing to destroy all of that. Shit its only the first day what could possibly go wrong.

 


	2. Spencer meets the guy she beat up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Miles and some of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this might jump every where and Spencer is basically Marie Avgeropoulos I thought Spencer would allow me to have the character be used more freely. Bare with me for I am not the best writer and I'm still trying to fit the story with my mind but my mind goes a mile a minute. Miles looks like Miles Teller

The first two periods I learned a whole lot about my peers. The guy I saw from earlier, his name is Miles. He's the rich star quarterback and forward, and of course the schools top fuck boy. He's friends with Finn Collins, Servando Carrasco, Bellamy Blake and Lincoln Woods. Finn is the star basketball player, Servando is the star forward for soccer with Miles, and Bellamy and Lincoln are on the wrestling and basketball team. Lincoln's sisters Anya and Lexa are on the soccer team both are defenders.  
Hope met me outside my English class to head to lunch. "So soccer try-outs are on Friday."  
"And?"  
"And I think we should try-out. Please," Hope asked with hope in her eyes. No one saw what happened next coming. A guy threw the football towards us and as it came I ducked and so did Hope but who it hit was someone with a very short temper. The girl was a brunette she was reading but when that ball hit her in the head that book closed with a quickness I've never seen. A buffer guy came and pulled her to the side as she went off verbally.  
"I swear to all the religious Gods if he does that ever again I will show him how to aim a ball with my damn foot. Dumbass fucker," the girl said venom was evident and the threat was very much serious.  
"Lexa calm down it was just an accident," Lincoln said as a blonde came over.  
"Lexa you okay?" The blonde was clearly concerned.  
"Accident my ass Lincoln Clarke I'm fine," Lexa said.  
I looked at Hope who was no longer at my side instead she was up in the guys face. Dear Lord its only the first day. I rolled my eyes as I ran up to her.  
"Hope chill out," I said touching her shoulder. "And really man your not even going to apologize?"  
"Shut up newbie. This is between me and your friend," the guy said sternly I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see the group from earlier with a few new faces.  
"Miles what the hell," Ashlyn asked in annoyance. "Do you always have to be a douchebag?"  
"Do you have a death wish," A-rod asked pointing to Lexa. "Spencer, Hope you two okay?"  
Hope and I nodded and that's when realization hit. Miles Lewis the guy that was at the party the douchebag. Great, now we go to school with him.  
"Whatever girls spots suck and so do all of you or did you all decide to become lesbians," Miles asked walking away.  
"You guys should sit with us," Cheney insisted.  
So we did the new faces were Carli, Becky, Anya, and Julie. We talked a lot about soccer, colleges, and classes. When the bell rang I walked to my class, however on my way there I was pushed up against the lockers. I tilted my head in annoyance.  
Spencer Blake the girl whose like a pitbull. She sees a threat and she attacks. Miles told me about you but I doubt what he said was true. Don't worry I come in peace. I'm here and talking to you on my own terms. The names Bellamy. Bellamy Blake. I want to be your friend if that's okay," Bellamy rushed. Well I don't mind him speed talking I mean we are on a time schedule and this just took up valuable time.  
I nodded," yeah, sure uh, but why push me into the lockers?"  
Bellamy shrugged," don't need Miles seeing us together."  
I scoffed pushing off the lockers and walking into my class with Bellamy close behind.  
"So you and Hope are sisters," Bellamy asked.  
"Yeah," I said looking at the syllabus I was handed.  
"Sexual preference," Bellamy asked looking at the movie we were watching. It was a week before Thanksgiving so the teacher decided movie time was a good idea so we got a beter visual of the lessons we went over. This movie was about World War I.  
"Women. why?"  
"Cool we bat for the same team," Bellamy chuckled. "How old are you?"  
"Seventeen, and you," I asked looking around the room. My eyes spotted Christen's and I instantly felt my heart soar.  
"Eighteen. Press is bi but she's dating Finn," Bellamy whispered. "You two would be cute though."  
My heart broke but I wasn't going to let my emotions show. "How long have you lived in Portland," I asked looking at my hands then up at the movie.  
"Most of my life," Bellamy said. We continued asking each other questions until the bell rang. "You gonna try-out for the soccer team?"  
"I don't know yet maybe," I said bumping into Hope. "Oh hey sis."  
"Hey, um Tobin invited us to play soccer after school," Hope said cautiously.  
"Okay lets go," I said. We stopped by Sarah's room to inform her that we were going to play soccer.  
The other days were pretty much the same I got to know about Bellamy and the girls, we hung out on the pitch in the morning and in the afternoon and helped each other with homework. Friday came quicker than expected.  
"Hey Spence... Spence... Blake... SB... SOB... Spencie... Spencer...," Hope said shaking Spencer to no avail. "Spencer Octavia Blake wake up." Spencer grimaced at her full name. She had stayed up all night talking to Cheney. She liked calling her Lauren though. She found her to be really sweet and an extremely good listener. Spencer never had a dull moment with Lauren and Christen, Hope and Amy started to notice. Bellamy, however tried to cover for Spencer by flirting with Lauren. Christen's mood changed almost immediately and Bellamy was the first to notice. Finn was to busy thinking she was on her period to notice that she was drifting away from him. Bellamy wasn't one to admit that he liked the girl's soccer team because they actually played the game instead of fouling each other every minute they get. Even though they didn't see him as a friend he was he was just on the outside. Amy's cheerfulness disappeared and heir pitch practices turned into a battle field. Hope, well Hope was confused about a lot of things. How was it that this came to be? Just a few days ago they had all just met and already their friendships were going to hell.  
Spencer woke up with a yawn," What Hopey?"  
"Get ready for school I already packed our soccer gear," Hope said excitedly before walking out the room.  
Spencer got ready putting on her black shirt, leather jacket, a pair of dark colored jeans that hugged all the right places and her black combat boots. She went downstairs and greeted her parents and grandparents. After breakfast they were off to school. Bellamy waited for Spencer before walking with her to the bleachers. Lauren and Tobin were playing against Alex and Christen with Ashlyn in goal for Lauren and Tobin and Finn for Alex and Christen. When it was time for class they went to class like normal only this time Christen gave Spencer the cold shoulder. When try-outs came Hope was the first in the locker room or so she thought Kelley was already changed and listening to her music not noticing Hope. Hope changed shirts and that's when Kelley looked up. All Kelley saw were toned abs Hope looked over at Kelley and jumped slightly. The other girls started filing in and Kelley took that as her opportunity to leave. When try-outs started Hope and Spencer became the most competitive. It was almost like they had something to prove and they did. They had to prove that they were there to become different from their past. Miles sat in the stands with his buddies and smirked as he thought about a way to take out Spencer. For she was going to pay for humiliating him not only to his friends but to his parents as well. The week they got back from Thanksgiving break was the week they had their first game. Miles knew Servando knew the team they were playing against and sent him to take care of it. Miles left with Lincoln and Finn as Bellamy tried to process the new information. What happened at the game was something that sent the team into a rage and Bellamy knew for sure he was going to have to go to the hospital...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what characters you want to see or see more of and I'll fit them in I'll most likely be updating on the weekends or whenever time permits #thanksschool. Um tell me if you have a pairing you want that I should include and I'll through in some O'Solo next chapter maybe some Krashlyn but just bare with me cause I'm not that into Womens soccer and this summer was the first time I watched it ever since I've been trying to keep up with them and reading some fanfics. Um, tell me if you have a particular future scene you may want or whatever.


	3. Clubs and Hospital visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley O'Hara doesn't like Hope but who said she couldn't have a little fun with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back hope you like it leave me comments I promise I read them. Any ideas throw them at me and hope you guys like it.

Kelley "badass" O'Hara senior and Pick Your Poison club regular. It was the Tuesday of Thanksgiving Break and the team hand just finished their red versus blue match. It was Kelley's blue team of course that had won thanks to Spencer's nice saves. It was Sydney who had suggested the entire team spend the last night together before they'd all be leaving for their vacations. When they'd get back there would be no time to hangout since there first game would be on that Friday against their rival school this would be their first match out of two against them. The rival team known as Grant high school their teams are dangerous on the field. Alex had been the one to suggest the club with Sydney nodding her head in agreement. Kelley was in the locker room taking a shower when Tobin, Cheney, and Alex walked in they were laughing about some terrible joke Tobin had told. Kelley shook her head in annoyance. It wasn't that she didn't like her friends it was just they were to loud at times when Kelley needed time to think and stop stressing. Kelley had never been like this she was always in a constant jokester mode but, today was different today was a day where she just wanted to be able to be alone. Kelley finished up her shower putting her towel around abdomen as she went to her locker. She put on her black bra, black tank top, and her red panties.

"Hey Kels, are you bringing a date or nah," Ashlyn asked as she changed.

"I haven't decided yet, but probably not," Kelley said putting on her red jeans and black button up. She brushed the knots out of her hair before going to blow dry and flat iron it. "Are you going to ask Ali to go as your date?"

"Most likely. Are you okay you seem off," Ashlyn said studying her carefully.

"I'm fine," Kelley said walking back to her locker and grabbing her things. Ashlyn nodded knowing she'd eventually start talking when she was ready. Kelley was still lost on how her friends had gone from talking more to her to talking to the new kids all the time. She could tell how pissed off Christen was she wasn't quite sure why but she was starting to realize there was a common denominator to everything that had been going on from the tension in the morning practices to the tension on the field at practices to the cold shoulders between former friends it was the new kids. When they came everything they had had gone to hell. Kelley didn't like the situation one bit. "I'll see you at the club, okay?"

Ashlyn nodded.

Spencer was changing when Kelley passed her she gave Hope a glare as she left the locker room. Spencer looked at Hope in confusion, Hope simply shrugged.

Amy was sitting next to Lauren putting on her shoes. "Are you going to the club with Spencer," Amy asked coldly stunning Lauren.

"What? Why would I go to with Spencer," Lauren asked clearly confused. Her and Spencer had been talking but it wasn't what everyone was thinking she was simply trying to get to know the girl to see if she was worthy of hanging out with her and her friends.

Amy laughed dryly," don't play dumb Lauren I know you to are talking like a lot. I see the looks you two give each other the touches you think no one else notices I notice them. So are you two going to go together?" Lauren was so confused she had to look at Tobin who shrugged.

Lauren sighed," I don't know maybe, maybe not." Amy rolled her eyes as she finished lacing up her shoes and heading out.

Spencer went out the locker room and bumped into Bellamy, "fuck sorry. Wait Bellamy? What are you doing here outside the girls locker room I thought wrestling practice was only on Mondays, Wednesday, Fridays and Saturdays?"

"Yeah they are but because of break coach decided to hold practice today too. So I wanted to ask you what you were doing tonight maybe we could go the club," Bellamy asked.

"Why you wanna hook me up with one of the locals," Spencer asked. It wasn't that she didn't want to go it was just that she didn't want it to seem like she was into guys when she was into girls. She looked at Bellamy like an older brother nothing more, they were slightly similar though. They had found out a lot about each others family well Spencer found out a whole lot about his family. Bellamy was an only child due to a miscarriage his mother had. His mother was a clothes designer currently working in New York so he lived with his cousin Clarke. Bellamy has a stepfather and stepbrother however his brother goes to the rival school and his father is a congress man.

Bellamy laughed," no I don't think you'd find my type of girls attractive in your eyes. They aren't the soccer, basketball athletes you'd be used too. But I mean, if you want a cheerleader I can totally try to hook you up."

Spencer laughed as they started walking down the hallway. She was grateful that Abby had bought her and Hope vehicles and gotten them a drivers license so they didn't have to make her and Sarah wait on them. Spencer was grateful for her motorcycle it gave her the freedom she needed at times and it made the guys at school envy her. "I hate cheerleaders they're too cheerful its annoying."

"That's why they're called cheerleaders," Bellamy laughed. He took out his car keys to his Lamborghini," but seriously you do you want to go to the club with me?"

"Me and the team are going to the club together. If you're at Pick Your Poison you can introduce me to some of your lovely ladies," Spencer said revving up her engine. Bellamy nodded before getting in her car. He took of down the road and Spencer went the other way.

 

It was eight o'clock on the dot when Kelley showed up to the club. She walked in and sat on the last available bar stool she called over the bartender, " Nyko can I get a Coke, please?"

The bartender Nyko nodded handing her a glass bottle," you okay Kel you seem distracted?"

"I've fine just trying to figure things out," Kelley said sipping her coke. Nyko gave her an 'I know you're lying' look. "It's nothing Nyko I swear." Just then she heard the voices of Lexa, Ali, Ashlyn and Megan. She laughed when she saw Megan dancing and singing to Lady Gaga's Just Dance and knowing she hadn't even start getting her drink on. During Colby O'Donis' part she saw Hope, Spencer, Carli and Becky come in. She saw Julie and Anya already on the dance floor with Tobin and Alex. Sydney was dancing with her boyfriend Dom and Amy, Christen and Cheney were getting drinks. When Justin Bieber's Love Yourself came on she started singing along with the rest of the club. Bellamy had been sitting at a table with Lincoln, and two unfamiliar guys. Kelley sighed as another guy came up to her and asked her to dance.

"Come on babe it's just one dance," the guy said.

Kelley rolled her eyes, _yeah just one dance with you groping me,_ " no thanks I'm good right where I am."

Lauren sat at the table with Hope and Spencer drinking her root beer. Hope and Spencer had chosen waters not wanting to have a repeat of last year. "Come on don't be such a prune," they heard the guy say.

Kelley laughed she looked at Nyko who smirked and turned in her barstool to face him before taking her drink and pouring over him," let's get something's straight first of all I'm not a prune, secondly I hate men and third I said no and no means no asshat."

"Why you little bitch," the man said grabbing her and pushing her against the bar. Ashlyn who had seen the thing unfold made her way over and grabbed the man punching him in the jaw. The guy shoved Ashlyn into the bar causing her to hit her shoulder. Bellamy looked at the scene before looking at Spencer and seeing that she wanted to intervene but it wouldn't help her record at all or Hope's so he went over to the guys and twisted his wrist before taking him by the shirt and dragging him out. Ali ran over to Ashlyn and helped her up.

"Ashlyn I'm going to take you to the hospital," Ali said looking over at Hope who had made her way over with the other girls and Bellamy's friends.

"We're going with you we're a team and we need to be there for one another," Spencer said looking Ali dead in the eye.

Ali nodded and smiled before helping Ashlyn out to her car. Bellamy got in his when he saw his friends getting in. The girls got in their respected vehicles and drove to the hospital.

 

While the doctor's ran tests on Ashlyn the girls sat in the lobby. Bellamy could feel the tension and so could Kelley this frustrated them to no end," Guys look whats the problem with us we used to be like the best of friends some of us and know we're treating each other like shit. Amy like what the hell is your problem with Lauren and spencer?"

All the girls and the guys that came looked at Kelley. "Um because Lauren kind of abandoned our friendship for a relationship with a girl we all hardly know."

Lauren frowned," so that's what you're so mad about? We aren't in a relationship Amy we're just friends and while everyone has been acting like everything is normal I've been getting to know the girl that everyone thinks is shady and trouble all around. She's not and while we act like she's one of us she doesn't know anything about us about all of you. I filled in the blanks that she didn't know. So sorry if it seemed like I was focusing on her more than on my friends."

Amy looked at the floor. Kelley looked at Christen," your turn, cause last time I checked you weren't gay. So tell me, well tell everyone, what your problem with the ladies?"

Christen looked at the ceiling before looking at Spencer and then at Kelley. "Look I never said I was straight or gay quite frankly I don't really know what I like but that has nothing to do with anything its just Finn is being a dick. He wants to do certain things and I just want to finish school." Bellamy raised an eyebrow.

"That's a problem this is why I'm gay. No boys involved. No dick to worry about," Kelley said with a chuckle as the doctor came out.

"Are you the ones that brought in Ms. Harris," the doctor asked.

The team nodded.

"Ms. Harris suffered a dislocated shoulder and a very minor concussion," the doctor said," she is going to be out of soccer for at least a week."

Spencer gulped down the lump in her throat.

"She's free to go home," the doctor said as Ashlyn came out with her arm in a sling.

"Hey Kelley do you wanna hang out some time," Hope asked.

Kelley shrugged," sure."

 

Kelley and Hope had gone to an Italian restaurant and just talked but that was Friday. Today was game day and Spencer was nervous. Since Ashlyn had hurt her arm she had to be goalie and Bellamy had warned her to try to get out of it with no luck.  The game started and already the teams were going at each other brutally. But it was the brutal hit to Spencer from the rival schools player Monroe that had everyone on edge. Monroe had gone for a header that was going to Spencer and Spencer had jumped for it and Monroe had gotten underneath her causing her to fall side ways on her shoulder, but it wasn't her shoulder that she fell on it was her wrist. Hope who had been playing as a midfielder this entire time was called up by their coach to change in to Spencer's gear and be their goalie the team took this time to get some plays down and the mindset of Christen and Alex immediately changed  this wasn't a game anymore this was revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments with your ideas I highly appreciate it. You guys are going to have fun with this series I promise and some of your favorite ships will begin to grow and yeah so tell me if you loved it.


End file.
